Sel's Report
by Fallen Angel Cell
Summary: A student named Sel has just recovered from a life changing accident, which has now triggered disturbing dreams and a fasination with the evil android Cell. He sets out to uncover the truth about this mysterious creature, and himself as well.
1. Default Chapter

Sel's Report Prologue  
  
Hello, you may know me from my fic 'The Devils Cold Left Hand", which I've temporarily placed on hold until I can think up more. I'm writing this to help my ideas get started. This will be a different type of DBZ fic, but I hope you enjoy it. The prologue is a little short but chapter 1 will be better.  
  
* * * *  
  
It's dark now, my entire world is a cold watery abyss. I don't want to be here, but this is the only world I've ever known. Here I grow stronger, and bigger every day. I can tell because the glass confines of my world grow smaller, and then theirs the voice.  
  
"You are Sel, my ultimate creation."  
  
So distant, yet so familiar. This voice is my only comfort, my only companion. It brought me into this world, and it continues to nurture my growth. It tells me things, I don't always understand but I commit them to memory so I can remember, and learn.  
  
"You will have an insatiable appetite for power, much like my own."  
  
Hungry, and so tight. I need to get out of here. I need to see the world outside my confines, I need to make myself complete. My heart yearns for it, even though I don't know why or how. How can I be whole?  
  
"You must achieve your perfect form, I know my revenge will be complete through you Sel."  
  
"Sel, Mr. Sel, are you quiet finished sleeping?"  
  
I bolt upright in my seat. My teacher, Mr. Gohan, is not pleased at all. 


	2. Sel's Report 1

Sel's Report 1  
  
I'm sitting in class, staring blankly at the face of my teacher Mr. Gohan, and he's waiting impatiently for my reply. My mind is hazy, still reeling from that dream, making it hard for me to think and remember. My name is Sel, and I'm a senior student at Orange Star High School. I'm 18, with striking lavender eyes and emerald green hair that I've begun tying in a ponytail. I'm about 6 feet tall and I'm slim, my baggy clothes usually makes me look weaker than I really am.  
  
"Yes sir." I answer simply, what else could I say? That response causes a short burst of hushed laughter amongst my class mates, but I don't really care. Mr. Gohan seems satisfied with that answer and turns back to his lecture. It was the same dream again, that same dream that has appeared in my every dream since this last month. Everyone told me that after what happened to me that it was only natural, but their wrong. Nobody understands this isn't about the accident, it's not something I can explain.  
  
"Hey, Sel. You ok?" She whispers in a hush. Her name is Marron, and this blond haired and blue-eyed angel is probably my closest friend. She stares at me with concern on her angelic face; even in high school she wears her hair in pig tails and dresses in a sporty white summer dress. I can't say I know her very well outside of school, she lives very far away and hardly talks about herself, but then she's a lot like me in that sense, that's probably why we get along so well.  
  
"Yeah, just dozed off." I reply with a forced assuring smile. "Work keeps me up late." I add, then I guiltily turn away from her face. I hate to lie to her, but we both know what she was going to say. I refused to talk to anybody about what happened recently, I don't want any special treatment or people to pity me. That's not the way I was raised, I can stand on my own feet.  
  
The bell rings finally, it's the last class of the day so everyone's eager to leave. I still have to go to work, but I don't mind because I love to work. No one judges me there except by the work I do, even if I'm just an assistant. I grab my bag and walk behind Marron towards the door.  
  
"Say, would you like to grab a drink later Sel?" She asks me suddenly. I stop at that, she had never asked me to go drinking before, and as far as I knew she didn't even go drinking at all. She acts casual, but I sense she was probably working up the nerve to ask me, is she still that concerned for me? Why?  
  
"I have to work tonight, I don't get off until 9." I reply shortly, I don't know why I keep trying to shut her out. I like her, in fact if I had to choose to talk to anyone in the world it would have to be her, but the more that she acts caring the more I want to distance myself from her.  
  
She pauses slightly, thinking maybe of what to say next, but her thought is left incomplete as Mr. Gohan interrupts. "Sel, I want you to stay behind a moment. I would like a word with you." I'm already tight for time as it is, I don't really feel like getting a lecture but I nod anyways. Marron looks down at her bag, I can tell she's given up her earlier thought and she looks disappointed.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you after nine. You know where 'Beezle-pub' is?" I say quickly. I don't know why I suddenly agree now, but after she blinks with surprise, the expression on her face makes me glad I did. "Sure. I'll meet you there." She waves a little and walks out with that certain un-tangible grace that just seems to emanate from her, depending on her mood.  
  
Mr. Gohan is waiting for me at his desk; he looks over his marking sheets and frowns slightly, I know he must be looking at my mark.  
  
"Mr. Gohan, if this is about me falling asleep earlier I'm sorry. I made up my work, and I really need to get going to work." I say as politely as I can, I really want to leave. He looks up at me, he's not angry but rather like he's trying to size me up.  
  
"Your marks have really started slipping Sel, and this isn't the first time you've drifted off into space. You were told last month that you could take a therapeutic withdrawal from the semester without it affecting your grade point average."  
  
"No. I told you before Mr. Gohan, I'm fine. I'm dealing with my own problems, but theirs no need for me to drop the class." The strength in my voice almost surprises me, I sound more offended than I meant to. A break from school would've been nice, but this is the last course I need before I can graduate. I need this course to go on to collage, and with only a month left in the semester I thought it wouldn't make sense to stop now. I'm strong, I could handle it. At least that's what I told myself. I had no idea that my dreams would be haunted so much, now getting through school almost seems stupid.  
  
Mr. Gohan keeps his facial expressions in calm, careful check. "That's your decision Sel, but with the way your grade has been slipping recently you may not be able to go to the collage you want. Your going to have to pull your mark up dramatically with your end term project. Do you have a copy of it?"  
  
I feel dumb founded now, I don't remember what it even was now. Mr. Gohan seems to read my answer from my face and reaches into his desk, pushing an instruction sheet in front of me.  
  
"You need to write an essay on a famous person in history who helped change the world in some way. You have one week to write your essay, but I'll need to know who you choose right now." He shows me a sheet of potential figures to choose from, I notice that the name Mr. Satan has been chosen several times, but none of these appeal to me.  
  
"It doesn't have to be one of these names, in fact you could get extra marks for choosing a more obscure person if you can make a well documented report. What do you think?"  
  
He waits for my answer, my mind is a total blank now. History isn't my strong subject at all, the only person I really know about is Mr. Satan and that's just because he's the most popular martial artist in the world. Under his waiting gaze I feel tempted just to take the easy road and choose Mr. Satan, it would be easy to whip up an essay the size of a phone book on his well-documented life. He single-handed defended the earth from everything from space aliens, to demons, and monsters.  
  
Then something hit me, of all of Mr. Satan's most fearsome opponents, the monster known as Cell had been a complete mystery. This was also the only fight of Mr. Satan that wasn't televised, nobody really knew anything about him. He had supposedly injured millions of people, but without any documented deaths. Cells battle with Mr. Satan was really the pinnacle of his career, turning him from just a celebrity to a world-wide hero.  
  
"Cell. I want to choose the monster android Cell." I say finally. Gohan's eyes widen from behind his thick-rimmed glasses, he looks at a loss for words. I expected that, nobody liked talking about Cell. Even 20 years after his death his name could still instil fear in people. Cell was just something that people didn't talk about, and didn't want to hear about. He looks sceptical at me, but my resolve doesn't waver. I'm not sure why, but the figure of Cell has always stood out in my mind even as a child. This is my chance now, to finally get everything out in the open. I'm going to unbury the life of Cell, and myself as well. 


End file.
